


Those Portugese Curls

by NanixErka



Series: Like Mother, Like Son, in a way [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon has been taken out back and shot, Connor gets Bryans hair basically, Connors mom is a good mom, Gavin is a jackass, Gen, Hank-centric, Mid-Canon, Mid-Game, i know Bryan Dechart isn't portuguese let a girl dream, my canon now, pre- father & son relationship, pre-deviant connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Hank gets to see those curls Genoviva mentioned





	Those Portugese Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to ladydanni for giving a bunch of recommendations for fics. 
> 
> I promise Genoviva will get more character development in the next one probably. Might even be from her point of view 
> 
> Also shoutout to darkmiss13 and rache for asking for more as well! You guys are the reason it's happening

Things seemed to only be getting more complicated with the investigation. All things considered it was expected. Hank couldn’t find it in him to not be invested in the deviants - particularly since his talk with Connors “Mother” and the realization that Connors own deviant actions might not be an accident. Seeing the stark disparity between how he was in her home away from Cyberlife and how he acted here was jarring. Worse still Connor didn’t even seem to notice. He looked away from his screen to glance at the android.

Connor had shut down momentarily to report back to Cyberlife, connecting himself wirelessly and sitting stock still in his chair with his eyes closed. It was unnerving to say the least, but he said nothing, instead opting to check the score of the Basketball game again. Connor’s “visits” with Cyberlife never lasted more than a few minutes. 

And then Gavin just rolled in, talking casually with a few other officers and laughing almost obnoxiously loudly, holding a large coffee from the chain down the road. And with Hank’s luck, Gavin graced him with his presence- approaching him with a smug-looking grin.

“Hey there, old man” Gavin leaned against his desk “How’s the case going with your tin can?” 

“Few leads, fewer answers” He responded, pretending to be rereading the file on the PK340 that went rouge 2 months prior to the investigation. 

“Maybe if they hadn’t paired you with a goddamn robot you’d be getting somewhere” Gavin sneered, looking at the desk where Connor seemed to still be in standby. Something in Hank grated at his wording. 

“He’s the only reason i _have_ leads, Gavin” Hank pointed out, attempting a passive tone. Gavin didn’t respond, sipping his coffee and looking over Connor, bemusedly

“.... Think he can short circuit?” Gavin asked

“He can stand in the rain just fine” Hank eyed the younger detective as he walked over, seeming to be appraising Connors current state “He’s sending info to CyberLife. Maybe don’t stand too close-”

Then, before Hank could even tell him not to, he poured his remaining coffee all over the android with a look of almost devilish glee

“What the FUCK, Gavin?!” Hank got up from his chair but didn’t leave his desk

“Oh, can it, old man I’m sure they won’t charge you for the suit” 

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan

“You’re a peice of fuckin work, Gavin. Get the hell out of here” He waved the man off and Gain just sneered

Connor turned on not even a minute later, immediately registering the dampness of his hair and “skin”

“Ah, Lieutenant?” Connor turned his head slightly to look at Hank, the confusion on his face was almost amusing

“Gavin decided to toss his coffee on you like a jackass” Hank huffed “Couldn’t really do anything about it, sorry. Just hurry and go clean yourself up before somethin’ stains” 

“Connor nodded, getting up and doing the all too human action of holding your arms out to asses the damage. The clothing was aquaphobic so none of the coffee actually stuck, but there was some on his carapice and his hair had all but been ruined by the coffee. He made his way over to where he knew the restrooms were and Hank continued periodically checking the basketball scores. 

Then, his phone went off. He pulled it out and stared at the number. Unknown. He furrowed his brow, but picked up. 

“Detective Anderson” He attempted a professional tone. 

“Ah, _maravilhoso_ , right number!” A feminine voice responded 

“...... Is this Genoviva Pontes?” 

“Yes!” Genoviva answered back. “I am relieved the number was correct, Detective!” 

“Wait how did you get my number?” 

“Pff, from my _Menino, Senhor_ ” 

“.. I’m gonna have to talk to that idiot about giving out my number” 

“Never you mind! It is just for emergencies?” 

“Emergencies? Like-” 

The line died, Hank staring incredulously at his phone

Hank rubbed his temples with his free hand. This whole situation was going to give him a headache of epic proportions. He needed a drink. 

Hank didn’t even hear Connor return, but he did see one of the younger police officers looking at Connor’s desk out of the corner of his eye. 

“Lieutenant, i have adequately cleaned up” Connor announced and Hank looked up and-

Holy shit

He had to stifle what could only be described as a laugh as he looked over at Connor, whose smooth and straight and coiffed hair was curling in all different directions, a slight frizz adding volume and a strange amount of charm to it. It also proved that he had an undercut. That one bit of hair that always curled in front of his forehead was replaced by a mountain of tight curls. He could see why so many of the agents were starting incredulously. 

“... Nice hair, son” Hank tried to stifle his laugh again. Connor looked almost surprised 

“Oh, I do not have the product that CyberLife uses to keep my hair controlled. I will retrieve it once the day is over” 

“You don’t have to. Doesn’t look bad” Hank shrugged

“... Really? My handlers at CyberLife have always mentioned that it is distracting to humans” 

Hank snorted “I’m not sure they’re wrong but if you like it, keep it” 

“.. Well, my mother did give it to me” He pointed out, as if trying to reason the curls into existence “But I am afraid I will have to put them back in place when I get the new product” 

He could see the regret in Connors android eyes. Fucking _regret_

Deviant hunter indeed. 

The detective took his phone out and looked up the number that called him, shooting a text. 

Hank furrowed his brow at the strange message before sighing and putting his phone away. 

“Connor, got anything?” He asked

“I believe I have something” Connor looked up, his neutral expression giving way to his expressive eyes. There was definitely a twinkle in there. For the split second the resemblance between him and Genoviva was striking. He shook it off. 

“Fuckin’ finally” he got up “lets go to evidence lockup then” He stood up, and Connor followed, briefly moving the curls from in front of his eyes. Hank couldn’t help another amused chuckle and a mussing of Connors hair before headed downstairs. “Come on then, son. We’ve got a murder to solve” 

Connor paused briefly before following him down

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna chat? hit me up on tumblr @ doodleimprovement!


End file.
